Life's Glitches
by Tobias Torii
Summary: A crush causes quite a few problems for the youngest member of Hi-Def. Rating will be bumped to M later.
1. Chapter 1

**It seems like years ago since the highlight of Hi-Def, Mo, pulled young locker, Glitch, off the street. The young boy had talent and Mo had decided that he wanted to give the child a chance to shine. He took him under his wing and introduced him to the Hi-Def world of dance. Glitch worked hard, trying to impress his idol. Even today, he still finds it hard to believe that it was Mo who had given him a chance. Things change quickly, though.**

* * *

><p>Glitch wakes with a start. He's scared half to death and coated in sweat but he can't seem to remember what frightened him. He gets up and stumbles through the living room to get to the kitchen and pulls a glass from the cabinet. He fills it with water and chugs it desperately, moving to fill it as soon as it's empty again.<p>

"What'm I gonna do?" he asks himself with a sigh after finishing his second glass of water.

He looks to the ceiling halfway hoping to find guidance but there's nothing other than shadow. Glitch decides to lie down again when the shadows start swirling around and he starts to sway on his feet. On his way back to his room, what used to be a study, his foot catches on the couch and he starts to fall.

"Ah, shi-" he manages before his head hits the floor hard.

He opens his eyes and finds Mo trying to shake him awake. He tries to move his eyes to Mo's but nothing can really come into focus.

"Y'aight, Kid?" Mo asks him uncertainly.

"Yeah," Glitch replies. "Things're jus' outta focus, ya know."

"Think ya got a concussion 'r somethin'?" Mo pushes.

"Nah, 'm aight." Glitch replies.

Mo helps Glitch to his feet and steadies him.

"'M gonna have ta check ya ev'ry hour ta make sure ya ain't gonna die," Mo informs him.

"'S ice, Man," Glitch replies.

Mo walks Glitch away from his bedroom and Glitch is slow to figure out what's going on.

"Where we goin'?"

"My room."

"Why?"

"It'll be easier ta watch ya."

"Oh."

Mo helps Glitch into bed and makes himself comfortable next to him.

"Thanks, Man."

"Ain't a problem, Kid."

Glitch falls asleep immediately, leaving Mo to think. He's noticed that things aren't quite right with Glitch. He's been having trouble sleeping and he seems upset recently. Mo wants to help the young teen but doesn't know what he could do. Glitch doesn't seem very interested in talking about it but Mo knows that if he can get Glitch to talk, it'd be easier to help. He has no experience with talking to teens but he's more than willing to try.

Glitch shifts position and ends up closer to Mo. His face is troubled, like he's caught in another nightmare. Mo pulls Glitch against him and strokes the prodigy's ebony hair hoping to calm him. Glitch seems to relax a little and Mo sighs with relief.

"I know fer sure that somethin's buggin' ya, Kid, 'n 'm hopin' yer willin' ta let me help ya," Mo tells the sleeping Glitch.

* * *

><p>Glitch finishes practicing his routine for <em>Just a Dream<em> by Nelly with Mo. Its freezing cold in the parking lot but Glitch manages to perform almost perfectly. Pleased with his progress, Mo offers Glitch a high five only to receive a halfhearted response. Sighing, Mo figures that now is as good a time as any. They're alone, they've had a tough practice, Glitch has done well and been praised.

"Can we talk?" Mo asks pulling down his hood and losing the hat.

"Sure, anything, Bro," Glitch replies.

Mo leads Glitch to a bench by the sidewalk and they both sit down.

"What's been buggin' ya?" Mo asks gently.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Glitch responds

"I know somethin's on yer mind, you've been actin' kinda funny," Mo answers.

"Nothin' ya need to worry 'bout, Man."

"I's definitely somethin' I need ta worry 'bout. Yer my partner 'n my closest friend, Kid. I want'cha ta know that yer free ta tell me anythin'. I wanna be there for ya but it ain't gonna happen if ya can't talk ta me."

Glitch lets his eyes fall to his feet. He can't bring himself to tell Mo, it's just too weird.

"Really, 's nothin',' he says simply.

Mo takes Glitch's chin and turns his face so their eyes meet. Confused emerald orbs meet confident chocolate ones.

"Glitch," Mo pleads.

Glitch flinches knowing that Mo is serious. Mo only uses the full nickname when he isn't messing around.

"Look, I ain't got a clue 'bout the nightmares, I don' even remember most of 'em, and I guess i's just pissin' me off," Glitch explains only halfway telling the truth.

"I know there's gotta be a reason fer the nightmares."

"I don' know where they comin' from."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Aight," Mo says with a sigh.

"'M sorry, Bro."

"'S ice, Kid. Jus' make sure ya let me know if somethin' comes up."

"Aight."

Mo offers his fist and, feeling better, Glitch returns the fist bump.

They both get up and Glitch spares a glance at Mo. He manages to catch a glimpse of his eyes before the hat covers them up again. Butterflies start up in his stomach and he looks away.

_Mo can't ever know. 'S gotta be a one-sided thing anyway._

"We're gonna haf'ta break it down one more time t'morrow. 'S almost perfect but'cha gotta work on some stuff," Mo tells Glitch with a grin.

"Aight," Glitch replies.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"'M proud of ya, Kid."

"Thanks, Man."

* * *

><p>So, yeah, I worked really hard on this and, unfortunately, I didn't come out quite right when I uploaded it here so I'm hoping it's still as awesome as it was when I wrote it originally! There will definitely be more chapters, though! Let me know what you think! =^.^=<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Competitions and crew matches came and went. Glitch's skills improved all the time but Mo knew that something was still bothering his young apprentice. Though the teen's grades stayed up, Mo could tell that his focus was beginning to waver. The young locker seemed to always have something on his mind. Little did Mo know, struggling with school was just the start.**

* * *

><p>Glitch can't stop thinking, all the time he imagines what he can't have. When Mo dances, he imagines that they're against each other, moving as equals and when Mo talks, he can see those full lips against his own. He shakes it off, though, knowing that it's a very feminine desire and one that he can never, ever have.<p>

Glitch continues moving with the rest of Mo's crew without thinking about what he's doing. They're working on a new song to perform at a big event. The song is _Starstrukk_ by 3OH!3 featuring Katy Perry. Mo explained and showed the steps carefully but Glitch hasn't been paying attention, he's been too busy overthinking his situation. Finally, his lack of attentiveness comes back to bite him; he trips over his own feet and falls into the crew member next to him. They both hit the ground hard.

"'M sorry, Man! I didn't mean to fall into ya like that!" Glitch stammers.

"'S ice, Kid, y'all good," the crew member, Quan, replies offering a smile.

Mo walks over and pulls Glitch to his feet and then helps Quan up.

"I think we're done fer the day. Rest up 'n be ready fer t'morrow," he says to everyone.

The crew disperses and Mo pulls Glitch aside.

"Talk," he demands.

"Mo, I don' know what to say," Glitch replies softly.

"Tell me why ya can't seem ta focus. Tell me why yer distracted ta the point that ya can't seem ta do wha'cha love the same way. Tell me what's got ya thinkin' so much that yer struggling," Mo says.

"I can't!" Glitch cries finally snapping. "I can't…"

Glitch turns and runs before Mo can see the tears welling up in the emerald eyes of the boy he wants to help. Mo catches him easily, losing his hat in the process, and, instead of making Glitch look him in the face, he turns the boy around and pulls him against himself. Wrapped in Mo's warm scent, Glitch tries hard to keep himself from crying.

"'M sorry," Glitch tells him.

"'S aight, Glitch. Ya don' haf'ta hold it all in. If ya hurt, let it out," Mo replies gently.

"I can't."

"Ya can. Ain't nothin' wrong with cryin'."

"It feels wrong."

"'S 'cause ya ain't used ta it."

"I can't," Glitch says even though he feels himself giving in.

"Ya can," Mo replies quietly while stroking the troubled teen's hair.

Glitch's body is racked with silent sobs as he desperately clutches his mentor's shirt. Mo stands there holding Glitch unsure but unafraid as the boy's knees start to shake.

Sobs slow down to small hiccups as Glitch pulls away from Mo to wipe his eyes.

"Been holdin' it in fer a long time, huh, Kid?" Mo asks.

Glitch nods.

"Ya wanna tell me what's goin' down in that head o' yers?"

Glitch shakes his head.

"Why, Kid? I wanna help ya real bad but I can't do nothin' if ya can't tell me what's goin' on."

"I's awful, Man. Jus' trust me on this one."

"Glitch-"

"I don' wanna talk 'bout it."

"Tsubasa," Mo says getting very serious.

Glitch is struck dumb by the use of his first name. Butterflies start fluttering in his stomach itching to hear Mo say it again.

"I wanna help, I wanna be there fer ya, I wanna be somebody ya can trust, so please, tell me what's goin' on with ya," Mo finishes.

"I- I dunno how to explain it," Glitch answers pathetically.

"So show me."

Glitch's face gets extremely hot and he hopes that it's too dark for Mo to see the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I still don' think ya wanna know," Glitch says quickly.

"I do wanna know."

"I don' know how to-"

"Show me."

With a shaking hand, Glitch takes Mo by the back of the neck and pulls him down so that they see eye to eye. Glitch timidly brings his lips close to Mo's and swallows hard before bringing their lips together. Glitch feels the breaker tense and he knows that he's taken it too far. When he tries to pull away, though, Mo pulls him closer and presses his lips harder against the boy's. A small sound of pleasure escapes the young dancer and Mo pulls away slowly. Their eyes meet and they just stand like that for a bit.

"Mo, I-"

"Don'cha go 'n 'pologize for that, Kid," Mo interrupts.

"But, it shouldn've happened. Ya prolly hated it," Glitch says blushing furiously.

"If I hated it, I wouldn've let'cha do it. I let'cha 'cause I didn' mind," Mo explains.

"It was awful, though, huh?" Glitch asks sadly.

"Nah, fer a kid who's got no experience, it was pretty damn good," Mo answers with a smile.

Glitch's face gets redder and he looks away only to have Mo take his chin and turn his head to give him a gentle, encouraging kiss.

"Y'aight, Glitch."

Mo pulls Glitch into an embrace and Glitch gives in breathing in Mo's warm, familiar scent.

"C'mon, Kid, i's gettin' chilly out here," Mo says.

"Aight," Glitch replies.

* * *

><p>Glitch dances alone in the living room of Mo's place. He's dancing to a song that became a favorite of his pretty recently, <em>Airplanes<em> by B.O.B featuring Hayley Williams. He has it set on repeat. Mo went out so he figures he could use a bit of a workout. Without anyone to see him, he's taken his shirt off and is sweating quite a bit. The lights are off and it's just him and Mo's stereo while he dances. Suddenly, though, a set of dark, slim arms wrap around Glitch and the locker tenses up, his face flushing with embarrassment.

"M-Mo!" Glitch exclaims trying to pull away.

Mo rests his chin on Glitch's shoulder and hugs him close, his dark skin greatly contrasting the teen's pale complexion.

"How long've ya been doin' this?" Mo asks.

"Uh, s-since ya left," Glitch replies.

"Hm…"

"How much did ya see? How long've ya been there?"

"For a lil' bit, 'bout five, ten minutes tops."

Mo lets Glitch go to restart the song and then rejoins him. The breaker starts to slowly move to the music with his body close to Glitch's. He pulls Glitch against him, pressing their bodies close, and starts to grind against him. Glitch starts to follow. As the dance progresses, the dancers can't keep their hands off of each other. Their lips meet more and more as their breathing gets heavier and Mo tangles his fingers in Glitch's hair. Glitch tilts his head back giving his neck up to Mo. Mo licks and kisses it hungrily while Glitch is left gasping under Mo's lips.

"M-Mo," Glitch says airily.

"Yeah?" Mo asks his voice husky.

"Bite me."

"Ya sure, Glitch?"

"Yes."

Mo gently nips the boy's pale neck eliciting him a slight moan. He moves to nip Glitch's ear lobe earning him another sound. Glitch brings his hand to Mo's face and leans back as far as he can. Mo's lips move to his chest and he starts licking and sucking. Glitch moans for Mo and feels heat build just below his navel. Mo pushes Glitch onto the couch and continues assaulting his chest with his mouth. When Mo's finished, he moves to kiss the teen beneath him. Glitch can't control his hips as they roll into Mo's. He moans into Mo's mouth as their erections brush. Glitch's fingers find their way to Mo's waistband and he starts to struggle with the button of his pants. Mo places his hand against Glitch's to stop him.

"Nothin' like that yet," Mo tells him.

"M-Mo, please," Glitch begs desperately.

"Believe me, Kid, I wanna, I _really _wanna, but now ain't the time. We need ta wait for awhile."

"A-aight," Glitch replies still desperately horny.

Mo gets up, takes Glitch in his arms, and carries him to the bedroom. He gently sets him on the bed and then joins him. He holds the trembling boy close and speaks to him gently about dancing. Lost in calm, casual conversation, their thoughts turn away from the unexpected events that had just unfolded.

* * *

><p>Yeah, short but the whole story's pre-written so I'm hoping it'll all come together well. Reviews are love! =^.^=<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mo and Glitch went on like they had, sharing brief moments of great intimacy and calm chats. They danced on and kept improving. As things went on, Mo and Glitch found themselves getting closer and closer to each other. Unfortunately, due to the age difference, their relationship had to be kept a secret. Glitch didn't want Mo to get into trouble and Mo didn't want to lose Glitch. They both hated that they had to hide what they felt but they also knew that it was necessary to maintain the relationship that they had.**

**A big competition had been announced and all the crews at Dance Central started working hard to prepare to challenge, not only each other, but dance crews from all over the nation. The competition was a long way off, but Mo, Glitch, and their crew were hard at work coming up with the perfect steps to the perfect songs for the tournament style competition.**

* * *

><p>Glitch glares at the clock in his last period classroom willing the hands to move faster. He's itching to get out and enjoy his last full after school day with Mo. Tomorrow, they start working on their dances hard core again.<p>

After what seems like hours, the bell finally rings and Glitch bolts out the door. He gets to his locker and dumps everything inside hoping to get home quick. Outside the school, he's met by the gang of boys who have been nothing but trouble since elementary.

"Sorry, I don' have time to mess with ya. I need to bolt," he tells them calmly. He's managed to stay out of trouble since Mo took him in, carefully avoiding the fights he used to seek out. He wasn't careful enough this time, though, and he was hoping they'd just leave him be.

"C'mon, it's been a while since we've really fought," says the brown-haired with hazel-eyed kid, the leader of the group. A baseball player, he's pretty tough, bulky, and tall as Hell.

"We need to keep it tha' way. Ain't no reason for us to be startin' trouble," Glitch replies.

The group begins to snicker.

"And who the Hell do you think you are to tell us what we need and don't need to do?" the leader asks.

"Look, Mike, 'm really in a hurry, 'm sure ya understand. Yeah, 's been awhile but why now? We can save it fer later," Glitch tries.

Mike comes forward, obviously not listening, and grabs Glitch by the collar of his shirt. Glitch pushes him away and steps back.

"Seriously, Mike."

"C'mon, Mike! Beat the Hell outta him!" comes a voice from the gathering crowd.

_Ah shit!_ Glitch thinks.

Mike grins at the attention and lunges for Glitch. Glitch moves away and glares at the kids who have come to watch.

"Mike, c'mon, yer better then this! Ya don' need this to be cool." Glitch tries to reason.

Mike's fist connects with Glitch's mouth the impact splitting his lower lip and knocking the locker over. He gets up quickly and tries to quiet the voice in his head screaming at him to fight back.

"You won' prove yerself by beatin' on someone who ain't fightin' back," Glitch tells him.

"And you won't prove yourself by getting the shit beat out of you," Mike replies.

Mike pushes Glitch to the ground again and as the teen tries to get up, Mike's foot connects with his stomach. Glitch coughs from the impact and ends up flat on the ground again. He pushes himself up onto his elbows when a foot meets his ribs. Glitch grimaces but refuses to give in and collapses to the ground struggling to breathe.

"C-c'mon, why're ya wastin' yer time on somethin' as stupid as this?" Glitch tries to reason only to have Mike's foot kick him so hard so that he ends up on his back gasping. Mike stomps on Glitch's exposed stomach and the boy holds in another sound of pain. The gang laughs and Mike gives him another good, hard kick.

"You're a fucking pussy. Still a pathetic piece of street trash," Mike says to Glitch. Glitch glares up at him earning another kick in the ribs.

The kids disperse and Glitch lay there for a bit fighting tears. He has to spit blood from his mouth periodically because of his bleeding lip. He looks up at the cloudy sky and silently thanks the clouds for not dropping rain on him. He takes a deep breath and picks his sore body up off of the ground. Unsteady, Glitch staggers home.

* * *

><p>Mo is on the couch when Glitch comes in the door. He jumps off the couch immediately when he sees the state that his apprentice is in.<p>

"What the Hell happened ta ya, Kid?" Mo asks frantically cupping the teen's face in his hands.

"I's nothin'," Glitch states pushing Mo's hands away wanting nothing more than to lay down.

"This ain't nothin'! What the Hell happened?" Mo presses.

Looking into his mentor's eyes and seeing the concern there, Glitch melts. He leans his head against Mo's chest, exhausted.

"I wasn' bein' careful, I ran into some kids that've been causin' me problems since we were younger. I couldn' talk Mike outta the fight. He beat the Hell outta me," Glitch explains.

"How bad he get'cha?" Mo asks.

"'M not sure, I hurt all over," Glitch answers.

"Lemme see ya."

"Aight."

Glitch struggles to pull his shirt off and the black and purple bruises stand out on the pale skin. Mo runs his fingers over Glitch's ribs which have the worst bruising. Glitch flinches but doesn't pull away, distracting himself from the pain by focusing on Mo's warm, gentle fingers. Mo stands straight with a sigh.

"Ya look okay, Kid," he says. "Dancin' ain't gonna be easy fer ya. I think ya need ta take a break."

"No!" Glitch cries. "No, please! Ya can't let me fall b'hind!"

"Ya need time ta rest. Yer hurt and we need ya ta be in top shape."

"Mo, please, ya gotta let me dance," Glitch says desperately.

"I won' le'cha fall b'hind. 'M willing ta work with ya when yer in better shape. Ya made sure ta work hard to get ta where ya are n' I know fer sure tha'chu c'n do it again. Yer a great kid 'n ya have a bright future. I believe in ya but righ' now, ya gotta rest," Mo explains calmly.

Blushing, Glitch nods slowly and Mo leaves a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Mo," Glitch says quietly.

"Ain't a problem, Kid."

Glitch steps forward and wraps his arms around Mo and when Mo returns the embrace the young dancer realizes that he doesn't feel sad or hurt, he feels empowered and encouraged. He feels that he can do whatever it takes to be one of the best.

* * *

><p>Glitch lays on Mo's bed while he lets the man straddle his waist and carefully massage the pain out of the muscles on his back and shoulders. Mo's been doing this for him every other day after a quick, easy dance session. While Mo works on Glitch, the teen goes over the steps that Mo showed him today. He carefully replays Mo's body moving to the sound of the music.<p>

Mo's hands stop working the muscle in Glitch's allowing the boy to stretch a bit under him. Mo's fingers trace Glitch's spine down to the waistband of his athletic shorts causing a shudder to run through his body.

"Sorry," Mo says.

"'S ice," Glitch replies quietly.

Mo starts to stroke Glitch's hair. Though usually spiked, it's silky soft today. Glitch relaxes under him and sighs with content. Mo smiles to himself and leans down to kiss the young locker's head.

"Mo?"

"Yeah, Kid?"

"Do ya think I could start dancin' again tomorrow? I know i's only been a week but 'm feelin' a whole lot better, y'know."

"Yer still pretty bruised up. I s'pose ya can, though. I wan'cha ta promise that if ya start hurtin' you'll take a break, though."

"But-"

"If ya wanna dance, you'll do it."

"Aight, I s'pose I c'n do that but ya need to promise that yer gonna trust my calls on it."

"Aight, Kid, I promise."

Mo gets up and Glitch rolls over to look up into the breaker's eyes. Mo reaches down and runs a thumb over Glitch's still slightly swollen lip.

"I wish ya would've fought back, Kid," he says.

"I promised ya I'd stay outta trouble. Mike was suspended 'til next week an' 'm not facin' any consequences so 'm thinkin' I did a pretty damn good job," Glitch reminds him.

"Yeah. I jus' don' like seein' ya all bruised up," Mo tells him looking away.

"'S not yer fault, I did it 'cause I din't wanna risk not bein' able to dance. Dancin' is more important to me then some stupid fight," Glitch explains.

Mo leans down to carefully kiss Glitch's lower lip.

"Yer a good, smart kid, Glitch, I hope ya know it," Mo says softly.

"Thanks," Glitch replies before kissing him. Mo cups Glitch's face and runs the other hand through the boy's soft hair, tangling his long fingers in it. Glitch places a hand at the base of Mo's neck pulling him closer and presses his lips closer to his. The older male licks Glitch's lips making his heart skip a beat. Glitch timidly opens his mouth to let him in. Feeling Mo's tongue exploring his mouth makes him give a very slight moan. Glitch finds himself reaching under Mo's t-shirt to run his hands over the man's slender body. Mo's skin is warm under his fingers. Mo's lips leave Glitch's as he moves to leave kisses down his neck. Glitch starts to squirm a bit under Mo and he digs his nails into his sides. Mo shudders and gently nips the pale skin of the neck under his lips earning him a barely audible moan. Mo nuzzles Glitch's neck and then moves to kiss his lower lip again.

"Mo?" Glitch addresses him.

"Yeah?" Mo replies.

"I…" Glitch starts struggling to find the words he's looking for.

Mo looks into Glitch's emerald eyes.

"What's up?" Mo asks.

"I… Uh… Thanks." Glitch stammers.

Mo chuckles.

"Why're ya thankin' me?" he asks.

"For havin' me, I guess," Glitch replies feeling stupid, that's _not_ what he wanted to say.

Mo pulls Glitch's small frame close to him. Unsure how to react, Glitch wraps his arms around Mo and leans into the embrace.

"Ya mean the world ta me, Kid," Mo says.

Glitch sighs wishing Mo would have said what he almost did.

* * *

><p><em>Work it, make it, do it,<em>

_Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!_

Glitch moves shakily trying to make sure he gets the steps right. He isn't slow, nor is he off, but he's struggling to keep up. His muscles, though they don't hurt, are tight and he is trying to remember what Mo showed him. The crew moves through the steps with Mo leading.

_Left-left, right-left, thrust right-left-right-left. _Glitch tells himself as they near the end of the song.

The end of the song comes closer and Glitch grins realizing that he's almost made it and hasn't screwed up yet. The crew finishes, legs spread, right arms flexed, left hand resting on the right bicep and Glitch is sweaty and panting with the rest of the crew.

"Nice work!" Mo calls out queuing the crew to relax.

Smiling, high fives and fist bumps go around. Glitch returns each gesture weakly but grinning like a fool.

"Yer doin' great, Glitch," Quan says patting Glitch on the shoulder his light brown eyes displaying pride in the younger member. Glitch looks up at one of the best dancers in the crew with a smile.

"Thanks! You too," he replies.

"Aight guys, we been at it fer awhile, 'm thinkin' we can call it a day. Rest up 'n be ready fer t'morrow," Mo announces.

Smiling and talking, the crew disperses leaving Mo and Glitch alone in the parking lot. Glitch looks up at Mo seeing a proud smile on his lips.

"So, when're ya gonna choose who'll be dancin' at the contest?" he asks.

"Soon as yer better. I wanna make sure I can make a good decision. If this's gonna be yer chance ta perform with us in a big contest, I wanna be able ta give it to ya," Mo replies.

Glitch feels a hot blush spread over his cheeks.

"A-aight."

"Where do ya feel like eatin'?" Mo asks.

"We're gonna eat out?" Glitch responds.

Mo chuckles.

"Tha's why I asked ya, Kid," Mo answers.

"I dunno. Where'd ya wanna eat?" Glitch responds.

"I was hopin' ya migh' d'cide fer me," Mo answers with a chuckle.

"Oh. Uh. How 'bout Subway?" Glitch suggests.

"Sounds like a plan, Kid," Mo replies.

They start their walk to the nearest Subway talking and laughing about practice. Glitch, feeling light and happy, takes Mo's hand without thinking. Mo stops and regards Glitch gently with a sigh.

"We can't do this where people c'n see, Kid," he says calmly.

Glitch looks down at their linked hands. It feels so right to him. His eyes find Mo's under his hat and he reluctantly pulls his hand away. Mo smiles and places his hand on Glitch's head.

"Yer a good kid an' I promise tha' one day, we c'n hold hands, 'n kiss, 'n hug all we wanna in front of anyone," Mo says trying to comfort his other half.

"I know, the wait's killin' me, though," Glitch replies looking away.

"I know 'n 'm sorry but we gotta think long term, aight?"

"Aight."

Mo gives Glitch a lighthearted pat on the shoulder and smiles down at him.

"C'mon, Kid," he says.

They walk in and Mo moves to get the food leaving Glitch to find a place to sit. Glitch moves toward the far end of the restaurant looking for the corner table they usually sit at.

"Well look! It's Street Trash!" comes a familiar voice causing Glitch's eyes to widen as he turns to stare at the familiar brunette.

Glitch turns and continues to walk choosing to ignore the advance.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Mike states raising his voice.

Glitch continues to ignore him and hears a chair slide and footsteps approach him quickly.

He turns to meet deep hazel with emerald orbs.

"I think you need to learn how to listen, Street Trash."

"I think ya need to learn when to back off."

Mike smirks.

"I suppose you think you're smart."

"'M thinkin' that I got more sense then you."

Mike's smirk quickly turns into a glare.

"You don't know shit, Street Trash."

Glitch turns to walk away but Mike grabs his shoulder hard to turn him back around.

"'Ya really gonna start somethin' in a rest'rant?" comes Mo's firm voice.

Both boys turn around to see the tall dancer standing behind them holding a tray of food.

"This isn't your business," Mike states angrily.

"Last I heard, if 'm his guardian, 'm s'pposed to step in if he gets in any trouble," Mo replies maintaining his firm and commanding voice.

"Street Trash? A guardian? Bull shit," Mike sneers.

"'M thinkin' ya need ta go home. 'M sure tha' no one wants ta deal wi'cher ign'rance," Mo tells him.

"You can't make me do shit," Mike replies.

Mo shrugs.

"Maybe but 'm sure the police c'n do somethin' 'bout'cha," he says calmly.

Mike's face contorts into pure anger and his hands ball into fists. He stiffly shoves past Mo and leaves. Glitch looks away and Mo gives him an encouraging nudge as he walks toward their table.

"Ya did aight," Mo says when they've taken their seats.

"There would've been another fight if ya hadn't stepped in," Glitch says miserably taking his sub from the tray.

"Ya were doin' the right thing, he was jus' bein' an ass," Mo tells him.

Glitch looks at Mo surprised. Mo isn't one to talk about people that way.

"Ya really dislike him, don't'cha?" Glitch states more than asks.

"I don' care much fer people who enjoy pickin' on others. I's ridiculous," Mo answers.

"I see," Glitch says simply. He unwraps his sub and takes an enormous bite. Turkey on wheat, not toasted, with American cheese, tomatoes, cucumbers, lettuce, and mayonnaise, absolutely perfect.

Mo chuckles and Glitch looks up as a light pink dusts his cheeks.

"'M glad I r'membered," the breaker states grinning.

Glitch finishes chewing and swallows.

"I figured ya'd get it right," Glitch says.

"Ya've got some mayonnaise on yer face."

"Oh."

Glitch licks his lips and Mo leans back to laugh at him. Glitch's face goes completely red and he takes a napkin and wipes all around his mouth. Mo just keeps laughing at him.

"Why're ya still laughin'?" Glich asks growing increasingly embarrassed.

"Yer a trip, Kid!" Mo replies trying to regain his breath.

People turn to stare at the dancers and the young locker feels his face get even hotter. Mo calms down and unwraps his sub to start eating it still grinning. Glitch continues working on his sub, slower this time, and they just chat and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

><p>I think it's longer this time. Oh, sorry for the whole, been updating on Tuesday thing. Yesterday there was a big trip with my career technical lab (Animal Management Technology) and I was wiped when I got home. Hope you can forgive me. =-_-=<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**The competition closed in on the crews of Dance Central. They were reaching the final stretch of everything they've been working for. Crews from other areas started coming in and good places to practice started becoming scarce. Hi-Def managed to find an old studio to use while their parking lot was taken.**

**Glitch and Mo continued with their secret relationship and became closer and closer. They settled into a simple routine of practice and rest. They rarely found time to really spend with each other with how exhausting things were getting. Glitch wondered more often when the best time would be to finally tell Mo the words that had been on the tip of his tongue for a while.**

* * *

><p>Glitch carefully leads Hi-Def through the motions of the dance he choreographed. He'd suggested to Mo that the crew needed to widen their range and he picked a Japanese song that he knows well; <em>Fly Me to the Other Moon <em>by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. Glitch already showed Mo how the steps work so the pair has teamed up to show the crew how it's done.

The weather has been warming up steadily leading into spring and everyone is really feeling the heat in the studio.

"Mo, I think we should prolly take a break," Glitch suggests.

Mo smiles.

"Yer right, Kid," he replies. "Aight guys! Break time!"

The crew disperses chatting energetically.

Mo smiles down at Glitch and the locker feels a warm blush touch his pale cheeks.

"Ya made a good call," Mo tells him.

"Watchin' ya taught me what to look for," Glitch answers.

Mo chuckles.

"Yer doin' a real good job, Kid."

"Thanks."

They move to join the crew at the coolers and Mo grabs a couple bottles of water and hands one to Glitch. They lean against the wall and gulp the cool fluid as they watch the members of their crew smile and laugh with one another. Glitch feels himself start to smile. He likes it here, with Mo and the rest of Hi-Def, he loves practicing and feeling like an important part of something. He wonders, though, when Mo plans to pick the dancers that will be featured in the competition. As if reading his thoughts, Mo speaks.

"Me 'n you 're gonna decide tomorrow."

"Wait, both of us?"

"Yer my apprentice, tha' means, yer gonna run my crew when I ain't able ta."

"M-me?"

Mo smiles flashing Glitch his perfect white teeth.

"Tha's what 'm sayin', Kid. I wan'cha ta help with the important decisions so ya can start practicin'."

"Oh."

"Yo, Mo!" calls one of the dancers. He's tall and built similarly to Mo. He tends to dress pretty casually most of the time, loose jeans, a tee shirt, and tennis shoes. He's nice but doesn't really have a feel for the style of the crew. He dances well enough, though, and that's part of the reason he's here.

"Whassup?" Mo calls back.

"Is it gonna be the usual thing where we just take four members and some back up for this show?"

"Yeah, what else would we do?"

"I was thinking that we could take everyone this year. I mean, the show's gonna be nearby so we could walk no problem!"

Mo pauses a moment to consider.

"I'mma need some time ta think on it. I's a good plan, though."

The dancer's blue eyes shine and he runs his hand over his close-cropped red hair as he turns to talk to other members excitedly.

"I think we should do it," Glitch tells Mo.

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah. 'M sure it'd be hard tryin' to keep track of ev'ryone but it could be good for them to see how to do it. Gives 'em somethin' to learn from."

"Ya've got a good point, Kid. We'll talk about it more later."

Mo glances at the clock and calls to reassemble the dancers so that they can start working through the routine.

* * *

><p>Glitch and Mo make it in the door to their apartment at the same time and collapse on the couch. They take a moment to just sit and breath enjoying the company they offer to one another.<p>

"Ya hungry, Kid?" Mo asks after the pair has enjoyed a few moments of silence.

"Not yet."

Mo looks over at the boy shocked.

"Fer real? Yer always ready ta eat!"

" I guess I jus' wanna sit a little."

"Well, do ya want me ta make some food, then?"

"Nah."

"Ya sure?"

Glitch nods. The breaker wraps his arms around the younger male's shoulders and pulls him against his side. Glitch snuggles close and Mo leans down to leave a gentle kiss on the boy's temple.

"Mo I…" Glitch can't bring himself to finish.

"Hm?"

"I…"

"What is it, Kid?"

"I think we should start discussin' who'll be goin' to the competition," Glitch says mentally smacking himself for not saying it again.

"Yer right. I'mma make somethin' ta eat an' we c'n talk 'bout it durin' dinner," Mo replies.

"Aight," Glitch responds with a soft sigh.

Mo gets up and moves to the kitchen surrendering the couch to Glitch. He stretches out and stares at the ceiling. He'd like to talk to Mo but his idol is very strict about distracting someone working in the kitchen. Glitch finds the TV remote on the floor and turns on Cartoon Network. Though his eyes focus on the pictures displayed on the screen, his mind is on Mo. He finds himself angry because of the words he's left unsaid for so long. He knows Mo won't say it first because he'd be worried about pushing him into something, he knows he has to make the first move. The locker balls his hands into fists. He has to man up, he knows it, so why is it so hard to do? He takes a deep breath and slowly loosens the muscles in his hands and fingers.

"Hey," comes Mo's voice after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Ya like ke'chup on these things, righ'?

"What are they?"

"Chicken nuggets."

"Mayonnaise."

"Yer a weird kid."

"I know."

Mo comes out with a plate of chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese for each of them and a jar of mayonnaise tucked under his arm. Glitch sits up and holds his hands out for the plate and mayonnaise. Mo hands them over and Glitch sets to dishing the condiment onto his plate. Glitch starts in on his chicken nuggets first.

"Aight, Kid, we need two dancers ta perform wit' us. Suggestions?"

"'M thinkin' Quan should definitely go. He picks up on things fast 'n he easily fixes his mistakes on the rare occasions he makes 'em."

"Tha's very true. I was thinkin' 'bout bringin' him."

"Jake too."

"Jake?"

"Yeah, he dances well 'n he's willin' to try anythin'."

"I understand where yer comin' from, Kid, but the issue wit' him is he's gotta look the part."

"I know but stuff like that's easy to fix."

"I dunno."

Glitch takes a chicken nugget and shoves the whole thing in his mouth to hide his embarrassment. Mo obviously doesn't like the idea. Mo ruffles the young male's hair.

"No need ta be 'mbarrassed, Kid. Ya've got good reasons i's jus' that I know that there are lotsa dancers that c'n do that and they manage ta look the part."

Glitch remains quiet, contemplating who the better dancers are.

"Kiren," he finally says.

"Kiren?"

"Yeah, the guy with the shaggy blond hair. Green eyes, really tall, British accent."

"I know who yer talkin' 'bout," Mo says with a chuckle. "But, why'd ya think he should go?"

"He looks the part, he's 'bout as good as Quan, he's open to new things, he can do _tons_ of different styles o' dance, he's great."

Mo leans back and nods slowly. Glitch starts to worry about another rejection.

"Not gonna lie, Kid, tha's not who I was thinkin' should go but'cha got good points. I'mma have ta think 'bout that one. I noticed tha' he's pretty quiet among th' group but his move're pretty tight."

Glitch quietly eats the rest of his chicken nuggets, the last few without mayonnaise, and starts in on the macaroni. He sets his plate on the floor when he's finished and stares off into space. Mo watches his young apprentice carefully. The boy's generally pretty easy to read but right now his face doesn't give anything away.

"Wha'cha thinkin' 'bout, Kid?" he finally asks as he sets his empty plate on the floor.

Glitch's emerald eyes seem to look past Mo's chocolate and into the depths of his soul as if he can see all that the breaker thinks and feels. Under his gaze, he feels unguarded, vulnerable to having himself read. He almost worries that the teen can see the ocean of emotion swirling under his eyes. He doesn't want his other half to feel pressured by the emotions he refuses to make known. But, at the same time, he feels calmed by the fact that they're so close that Glitch doesn't look away anymore. The cool emerald orbs wash him in warmth, cradling him in the comfort of the most important person in his life. The boy's steady gaze shows how much he's matured and the beauty of it takes the confident man's breath away.

He finds himself leaning toward Glitch their eyes still locked on each other's in that breathtaking stare. Steadily, their eyes close and their lips meet. They share small gentle kisses, their lips just brushing each other's but their kiss begins to heat up. Glitch desperately pushes his tongue into Mo's mouth and dark fingers find their way into ebony hair. Glitch's small pale hands caress Mo's face as he presses himself closer to his mentor.

In an unexpected burst of strength, Glitch pushes Mo onto his back and straddles his waist. He continues to kiss the man with as much passion as he can muster. Mo returns the kiss just as passionately. Mo starts to grind his hips into Glitch causing him to moan softly into the man's mouth. Pale lips leave kisses along Mo's chin and jaw and then part for Glitch to timidly lick his dark neck. Mo shudders and grips the boy's hair tightly. Gaining confidence, the younger male nips at the neck he's been playing with making his lover moan with pleasure and push his hips into his own. Glitch moans against Mo's neck and begins nipping and sucking on it. Mo writhes under his apprentice unable to stop the noises escaping his lips and the way his hips grind into Glitch's. The boy makes small noises each time Mo's erection brushes his own but doesn't stop his assault on the man's neck.

Glitch works his hands up Mo's shirt pulling it up as he goes. When he's finished bruising his neck, he moves to his chest. He carefully licks and suckles the man's nipples and Mo moans and pushes into Glitch in response. Glitch runs his tongue down Mo's tone torso to the waistband of his pants. He begins to undo the tight jeans.

"S-stop, Glitch," Mo begs.

Glitch's eyes meet Mo's.

"Why?"

"I dun wanna make ya do tha'."

Glitch offers a comforting smile.

"Ya ain't makin' me."

Glitch finishes what he started with the pants gasping slightly at Mo's long, hard cock. He wraps a hand around it and feels it throbbing.

"G-Glitch-"

"I wanna do it, Mo."

Glitch takes Mo as deep into his mouth as he can to silence any further protests. Mo moans loud and long as Glitch starts to move his mouth up and down the shaft relishing in the taste.

"Nn… Suck a lil' harder," Mo breaths.

The teen complies causing Mo to buck his hips pushing his cock in deeper. Glitch moans and Mo tangles his fingers in the ebony hair again.

Glitch experiments, running his tongue over and around the head of Mo's cock and drinks in every sweet sound that escapes his lover's lips. He finds that the breaker likes it best when he takes him deep and swallows only to suck him hard again, so he does that for a while listening to the sweet sounds his Mo makes.

"'M gonna cum," Mo suddenly moans making Glitch pick up the pace.

Soon enough, Mo's grip on the locker's hair tightens and he moans in pure ecstasy. Glitch tastes something thick and salty in his mouth and swallows every bit of it. Mo shudders a few times as Glitch licks him clean.

Glitch collapses on top of Mo with his head resting on his chest and his erection uncomfortably brushing against his pants. They lay panting against one another as Mo combs his fingers through Glitch's messy hair. The motion calms Glitch and the heat pooled below his navel slowly dissipates.

"Wha' was tha' 'bout, Kid?" Mo finally asks.

"I couldn't make myself say what's been buggin' me so I showed it to ya," Glitch answers.

"Wha' couldn't ya say?"

Glitch sits up enough so that their eyes meet. He has that look on his face again.

"I love ya."

Mo's eyes widen as he stares at the boy who has just pleasured him as a confession of his love.

"Glitch-"

"I been wantin' to say it fer a long time, Mo. I knew you wouldn't say it first so I had to. I couldn't say it, though 'n I r'membered what'cha had me do when I was crushin' on ya so I thought it'd be okay fer this too."

Mo takes Glitch by the back of his head and brings him down to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Love ya, too."

* * *

><p>Well, that's what I have this week. I figured I'd wait until Valentine's Day for the, um, "intimate" stuff. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! =^.^=<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Mo and Glitch decided to take the whole crew to the competition. They continued to practice as a whole to ensure that everyone's ready in case something were to happen. Quan and Kiren were informed that they were going to be featured with the two partners during the competition. Their songs were decided and their steps worked out, all that was left was to win.**

**The weight lifted off of Mo and Glitch as a couple was enormous. Words that had been left unsaid for so long were spoken every day and they became a little more indulgent in each other. Sadly, their relationship remained a secret and that weight began to become increasingly difficult to bear. Being so close at home and being "just friends" outside tore at their hearts. Glitch began to worry about every move they made together in public. He didn't want to risk anyone finding out but he didn't know what went "too far".**

* * *

><p>Hi-Def makes their way to the park where the big competition is being held. The sun isn't even up yet but everyone is wide awake anyway. Glitch looks around at the faces of his friends and finds confidence, anxiety, nerves, excitement, and all out happiness. He smiles at himself realizing that the most confident of the crew are Mo, Quan, Kiren, and himself; it's probably why they're being featured.<p>

They get to a table where there lies a piece of paper with the names of different crews. Lu$h and Flash4wrd have already signed in. Mo takes the pen and Glitch watches him write their crew's name:

HI-DEF

Mo then lists the songs they'll be using.

They walk into the huge crowd and everyone scans for some open space where they can stand.

"¡Amigos! ¡Aquí!" comes a familiar Hispanic's voice. Mo and Glitch turn and find Angel and Miss Aubrey with their featured crew members waiting by a fence close by waving to their friends. Taye and Lil' T are with them with their crew. Mo leads the crew over and Angel raises an eyebrow at the sight of the entirety of Hi-Def.

"Hey! Glad you found us!" Aubrey tells Mo excitedly.

"Me too," Mo replies with a laugh.

"'Ey, Shortness!" Lil' T greets Glitch.

"S'up, T?" Glitch replies.

"Ain't too much. Can't wait to get on stage 'n bust some moves!"

"Same here."

The crews chat for a while when suddenly Aubrey squeals causing everyone to turn to see what she's spazzing about. Emilia and Bodie are working their way through the crowd toward them. They all wave to more easily display their position and RipTide meets them. Mo and Glitch lock eyes for a moment before Glitch looks away.

"How's it goin'?" Bodie asks offering Glitch a fist bump.

"Pretty good," Glitch replies returning the gesture weakly.

"Guess the gang's all here," Emilia states smiling at everyone. "Why so many Hi-Def people?"

"We figured they might jus' learn somethin' if they came with us 'n we're close anyway so we brought 'em," Glitch explains earning a smile from Mo that makes him nervous.

"Makes sense," Bodie speaks up.

"Your niño is learning very quickly, no?" Angel says to Mo.

"He picks up on stuff pretty quick," Mo replies grinning.

_"Alright dancers! Welcome to the Central Park Dance Competition!" _comes a voice through the huge speakers set up on the stage._ "We'd like to welcome all of the crews that showed up this morning for our semi-tournament style dance off! The crews will battle for supremacy all day today! What will happen is the crews will be put into big groups and the crews will dance through songs that they have on their lists! Crews will be grouped up depending on what songs they're using! Crews will begin getting eliminated there, then, when one crew is left from the big groups, it becomes tournament style! That's where it gets tricky! At that point, the crews that will be facing off agree on a song to dance to and the best crew wins! Oh, and, the Semi-Finals will be held up here on this big stage! Now, we'll begin splitting you up!"_

Mo and Glitch are ushered off quickly by big burly men in yellow "STAFF" shirts with Kiren and Quan following close.

"Good luck!" calls Bodie.

"You too!" Glitch calls back.

After a while they come to stop in a large group of people.

"This is where you'll be," one of the men says gruffly before taking off.

Mo stands calm and confident as Glitch looks around. The dancers are all doing warm ups of some sort. Should they be doing it too? Glitch looks to the three other Hi-Def dancers, calm and confident, and decides that they'll be okay. Glitch doesn't realize that he's started staring at Mo until the man's chocolates meet his emeralds. They hold each other's gaze for a moment until Glitch notices that Kiren's watching them. He looks away quickly.

_"If I don't cool it, someone's gonna find out 'bout us!" _Glitch thinks angrily.

Mo spares one more glance in his apprentice's direction then begins listening for instruction. As if on que, the voice comes over the speakers again.

_"Alright! Everyone's placed so a staff member will start your first song on the stereo in your group!"_

The music starts and Hi-Def gets into position, Mo and Glitch up front, Quan and Kiren for backup. The tune is familiar right off the bat and Glitch knows which song it is even before the lyrics begin to play.

_Yo Vanilla, kick it one time, boy!_

_Yo VIP, let's kick it!_

They begin to move even before the other dancers. They move with the cocky confidence that the song requires. Glitch keeps sparing glances at Mo, he loves watching the man's body move. He manages to stay perfect with his own steps, however, and he can only hope that Quan and Kiren are doing as well, moving as easily as he and Mo.

The song's over before they know it and the group is considerably smaller. They have time to sip some water before the next song starts.

The music begins and so do they, the song requires an immediate start. They move with flawless flow and careful yet provocative movements. Glitch finds himself just barely mouthing the words:

_Push, push back up on it_

_Make me believe you want it_

Glitch finds this song to be one of the easiest that Hi-Def has rehearsed for this contest.

The group shrinks even more and the dancers take another short break. They're ready for the careful sway that starts the next song. Then, they're movements become more robotic.

_I see your dirty face_

_Hide behind your collar_

_What is done in vain_

_Truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God_

_To justify the way you live a lie_

_Live a lie_

_Live a lie_

And then the movements that flow.

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I'm in mine_

Glitch nearly stumbles on this one but manages to correct himself quickly. By the end of the song, Hi-Def is the last crew standing.

High fives and fist bumps go around but Glitch hugs Mo without thinking and instantly regrets it. Did he blow their cover? He looks at the other two dancers looking at him with raised eyebrows. Do they know?

Glitch feels slightly nauseous when Hi-Def is introduced to the crew they'll be dancing against, an all girl crew that look like a bunch of school girls. Nothing he can't overcome.

The crews discuss the song and when they've decided, the dance starts immediately with high energy movements.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_

_That I can't keep out_

_Got me singing like_

_Na na na na everyday_

_It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay_

_Replay replay ay ay ay_

Glitch finds himself relieved when the steps slow down a bit giving him a short break.

_That girl, like somthin off a poster_

_That girl, is a dime they say_

_That girl, is a gun to my holster_

_She's runnin through my mind all day, ay_

They move on. They have to wait for the next crew to be decided so they sit down to just talk for a bit. Quan and Kiren talk animatedly between themselves and Mo just watches his boy.

"Ya feelin' okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, 'm fine," Glitch replies evenly.

"Ya dun really look it."

"Jus' feelin' a little nauseous. Nerves, I guess."

Mo starts to rub the prodigy's back.

"Yer gonna do great, Kid."

Glitch stiffens only relaxing slightly when he realizes no one is watching them.

A mixed crew shows up. They dress in leather and spikes and wear way too much make up, even the guys.

"Yo," Mo greets only to receive a blank stare.

"Heard of _Automatic _by Tokio Hotel?" asks a really tall girl, she's almost as tall as Mo!

"Yeah," Mo answers evenly.

"Mind if we dance to it?"

Mo looks at his crew and when everyone nods he says "yes".

The first steps almost seem like a ripple running through the members of Hi-Def's bodies.

_Automatic (automatic echo x3)_

_Automatic (echo x3)_

Then the movements start to look more robotic.

_You're automatic and your heart's like an engine_

_I die with every beat_

_You're automatic and your voice is electric_

_but do I still believe?_

_It's automatic every word in your letter_

_The lie connects the beat_

_It's automatic when you say things get better_

_but they never…_

To the other crew's dismay, Hi-Def barely beats them. It was close because Kiren and Glitch had trouble following the timing at a few parts.

The competition goes on that way for quite a while. The dancers lose track of who's winning and who's losing and just relish in the joy of the dance. As the day wears on, Glitch finds himself becoming more and more anxious. He keeps thinking of every move that could give him and Mo away; fussing over it, looking over his shoulder. He starts feeling sicker and sicker and he starts having trouble keeping up.

_"Alright everyone! Many crews showed up but now we're down to two! These two crews will perform up here on the big stage for the win! There will be a bit of an intermission while we set up the cameras and such so please, use your break wisely! I will announce the Semi-Finalists when the break's over!" _comes the woman's voice over the speakers again. Mo pulls the members of Hi-Def aside for some water and a little food. Glitch finds that he can't eat.

"Ya need ta eat somethin'," Mo says.

"'M not hungry," Glitch repies.

"Are ya still feelin' sick?"

Glitch shakes his head making him a little dizzy.

"Nah, Man, 'm fine."

Mo gazes at him for a moment longer but Glitch looks away knowing that Mo has likely already caught him in his lie. Mo shakes his head at the boy knowing that he won't win this and silence falls between them.

_"Alright everyone! Break's over!" _the announcer's voice suddenly rings out after about fifteen minutes.

Everyone gathers back into the park and Hi-Def follows.

_"Okay! So, our Semi-Finalists are…" _The red head on stage opens and envelope and reads the contents. _"The Glitterati and Hi-Def!"_

The members of the two crews make their way up to the stage excitedly. This is it! Glitch, however, isn't so excited. He feels awful. They get up to the foot of the stage to wait until the woman finishes rambling.

"Wha's wrong wit'cha, Kid?"

Glitch simply shakes his head and avoids looking at Mo for any longer than five seconds. That's when Mo realizes it; the burden of their secret is hurting his other half. He watches as the pitiful boy pretends to pay attention to the woman on stage. Kiren and Quan seem completely oblivious to the boy's anguish and, as much as he hates to admit it, Mo has been too.

_"And without further ado, The Glitterati!" _

The Glitterati take their positions on stage.

_ "And Hi-Def!"_

Hi-Def follows suit.

In a split second decision to help the one he loves, Mo pulls the boy into a kiss. The audience, and the woman on the stage, stare in silent awe at the random public display of affection. The Gitterati, however, look thoroughly disgusted. They stand that way even after Glitch closes his eyes and submits to the kiss. Mo finally pulls away slowly to whisper to his Glitch,

"It don't hav'ta be a secret. I love ya more then that."

"I love you too."

The audience breaks out into an uproar of cheers and clapping and Glitch instantly feels his heart get lighter. He and Mo smile at the audience until they quiet down enough to start the contest. They agree with The Glitterati on their song and take up their positions.

Slow, provocative, feminine movements for this one.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

The dance becomes much more high energy and Hi-Def stays with it easy, right there with The Glitterati.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_And I love what you do_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

Glitch finds himself having fun with this song. He moves easily and stays true to the steps.

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now_

Hi- Def and The Glitterati stay neck and neck through the whole song and they're both ready for the finale.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

But a Glitterati back up misses the finishing move! The crowd cheers already knowing who won.

"Now we have to wait for the judges' final decision!"

The crowd keeps cheering calling out "Hi-Def! Hi-Def!" until the red head is handed an envelope. She opens it and reads aloud:

"And Hi-Def is our winner!"

The woman hands the crew their trophy and ridiculously big check for an ungodly amount of money when the crowd starts chanting:

"Victory kiss! Victory kiss!"

Blushing, Glitch stands on his toes to peck his mentor on the lips sending the crowd into yet another uproar. Quan pats Mo's shoulder smiling and Kiren grins at the not-so-secret couple.

"Congrats," they say together.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long wait! Computers were being stupid so I had to wait until everything was fixed up! I hope you can forgive me! =-_-=<p> 


	6. Epilogue

**The tension in the relationship finally cut, Mo and Glitch began going on regular dates and showing their affection out where anyone could see. They did get strange looks from time to time but the weight was gone and it didn't even matter to them.**

**Today, however, is the most important day in their relationship…**

* * *

><p>All the important friends are here: Emilia, Bodie, Angel, Aubrey, Taye, Lil' T, Mo, and the birthday boy, Glitch. Everyone sings <em>Happy Birthday<em> and then Glitch blows out his candles. Everyone cheers and Aubrey takes the cake to cut it. Glitch stands up to look into Mo's eyes. He grins.

"Ya keep gettin' shorter, Mo."

"Nah, Kid, yer gettin' tall."

Mo runs his fingers along the pale skin covering a more firm jaw and kisses a set of lush lips.

"C'mon guys, get a room!" Bodie teases making Glitch blush. Everyone laughs and the top rocker punches Glitch's slim, well-toned chest so the locker punches back. Aubrey comes back to serve the cake and Angel brings the ice cream.

They laugh and play stupid party games that _nobody_ plays anymore. Best of all, they dance their hearts out. Glitch is pretty sad when they all leave.

The locker yawns and stretches only to have Mo's lips meet his out of nowhere.

"I got one more present fer ya," he says in a way that makes Glitch's face warm.

The breaker takes his young man's hands and leads him to their shared bedroom. As soon as they're in the door to the room, Mo pulls his shirt off. Glitch eyes the slim, toned body hungrily. Mo returns to him to help him out of his clothes and gently push him onto the bed, allowing Glitch to pull him down with him. Their lips meet and their tongues push against each other in a war for dominance. Mo runs his fingers down Glitch's erection earning him a soft moan so he wraps his hand around it and starts to stroke it. Glitch tries to muffle the sounds slipping past his lips with his arm but Mo won't let him. Soon enough, Glitch is writhing under his former mentor and begging for more but Mo stops. Emerald eyes meet chocolate orbs and Glitch knows what's going to happen next. Mo gets up and finishes undressing and Glitch watches as every muscle works to do the job. He has to swallow. Mo kneels between Glitch's legs and takes him into his mouth and the heat makes the younger male buck his hips without thinking but Mo takes him deep leaving the young man writhing under his lover.

"M-Mo, I don't wanna cum yet," Glitch pleads.

Mo sits up to give his other half a sweet kiss.

"I know," he whispers.

Mo reaches over to the night stand to grab the lube he got yesterday and puts a little in his hands.

"I's gonna be cold," he warns.

Glitch nods and Mo starts to apply it. Glitch shudders, arches his back, and moans softly. Mo lays a hand comfortingly on Glitch's hip. He slips a finger inside earning him a gasp. He moves it around and slides it in and out to prep the first timer beneath him. Feeling confident, he slides another digit in and Glitch clenches his teeth at the slight discomfort. Mo works his fingers as before and Glitch adjusts.

"'M gonna put another in, 's tha' aight?" Mo asks breathlessly.

Glitch nods. "Yeah."

Mo slowly pushes the third in just a little and then all the way.

Glitch adjusts more quickly this time and begins pushing down on Mo's fingers.

After a short while, Mo pulls his fingers out and lubes his cock.

"Ya ready?" Mo asks.

Glitch meets his eyes and nods. Mo lines it up and pushes it in slowly. Glitch closes his eyes and his muscles tighten in response. Mo leans over him and Glitch grasps his shoulder with one hand while he tangles the fingers of the other in the blanket beneath him.

"'S aight, jus' r'lax."

Glitch takes a steadying breath and Mo pushes in a little more. He's mostly in when Glitch gives a soft whimper. He pulls it out a bit to find where it's comfortable for the young man. From there, Mo starts a slow, easy rhythm and Glitch begins to enjoy it. Mo starts to jerk his lover off again and Glitch can't contain the moans that slide past his lips and neither can Mo. Glitch starts to relax even more so Mo pushes it deeper earning him a loud moan. He picks up the pace and Glitch starts to move his hips with Mo's rhythm.

"H-harder, Mo," Glitch begs after a while. Mo complies pushing it deeper and faster while stroking Glitch the same way.

"M-Mo, I think 'm gonna cum," Glitch moans.

"Ya ain't th' only one," Mo breathes.

Mo picks up the pace even more and both men moan loudly for each other. Glitch doesn't hold back the sound that comes with his first orgasm and the sound of him going over the edge puts Mo over. They ride out their orgasms together.

"I'mma pull it out," Mo says after a moment.

"'M ready," Glitch barely manages.

Mo pulls out quickly and falls onto the bed next to Glitch. Glitch snuggles close to Mo.

"C'n I use yer real name?" Mo asks.

"Jus' once," Glitch answers groggily.

"I love ya, Tsubasa," Mo says nuzzling his lover's hair.

"I love ya too," Glitch replies blushing.

Both men doze off quickly, content and happy simply having each other.

* * *

><p>That's it everyone! I hope you enjoyed my work! Unfortunately, I've hit a road block in the new one I've been working on so it won't be done as soon as I'd like... I'll work hard to get it ready for you guys, though. I want to try one with an original character (which is what I'm working on) but it's harder than it seems! Wish me luck! =^.^=<p>

I'd like to thank everyone at Ohio Hi-Point Career Center in Bellefontaine, Ohio for sending me song ideas! I couldn't get everyone's songs but I loved that you were all so willing to help me! Thanks! =^/^=

With all that said and done all that's left is to say "until next time!" =^.^=


End file.
